O Lobo, a Bruxa e um Buquê de Rosas
by Rafael S. Dias
Summary: Shortfic escrita antes do 7 Livro. Uma história sobre escolhas, e as consequências que elas trazem


Era calma e serena tarde de verão que fazia na Toca. Serenidade que contrastava com o furor e excitação que preenchiam o jardim naquele instante. Fleur, com o maior sorriso que Lupin vira alguém dar na vida, se preparava para realizar o tão aguardado momento... jogar o buquê! Por algo motivo que Lupin não conseguia perfeitamente decifrar lá estavam Gina, Tonks, e até mesmo Hermione como uma expressão de determinação do rosto, quase hipnotizadas com a perspectiva de pegarem o buquê

O estômago de Lupin deu um solavanco. Seria possível? Com certeza não, era coincidência demais... porém, aconteceu. Em um instante lá estava o buquê, realizado sua trajetória em arco e no instante seguinte Tonks, com o rosto mais vermelho que Lupin conseguia imaginar. A explosão de felicidade das garotas misturada com nada discretas olhadas para ele apenas reforçavam o fato... Tonks pegará o buquê. Por algum motivo, Harry e Rony respiraram aliviados

Uma idéia marota passeou pelo cérebro do professor... porque não arriscar? Porque não fazer aquilo que o coração manda, ao invés da razão que sempre governava sua vida? Quando fechou os olhos quase pode ouvir a voz de Tiago dizendo... "Remo Lupin, o mais racional dos Marotos! Cara... você precisa agir mais e pensar menos de vez em quando, as garotas adoram!" e ele sorriu. Naquele momento, como nessas coincidências que apenas a vida nos reserva, seus olhos e os de Tonks se encontraram por breves segundos. Tempo suficiente para o professor tomar a maior decisão da sua vida

O problema era que ele e Tonks mal se falavam, haviam brigado na ocasião do enterro de Dumbledore. O motivo era o mesmo de sempre... Lupin se sentia velho e perigoso demais para ela. Durante a festa, ele tentou ficar a sós com a garota algumas vezes, o que nunca acontecia... sempre haviam alguém a mais para conversar, um brinde a mais a se fazer.. a verdade que o professor estavam quase desistindo quando a sorte pareceu sorrir para ele

Do alto da escada Lupin viu Tonks, sozinha, totalmente desacompanhada caminhando até saída da Toca, o Lobo dentro dele rugiu um pouco mais e alto e ele decidiu que agora era a hora certa. Teve que correr um pouco para alcança-la e tentou parecer natural quando comentou:

- Tonks... err, hum, aonde você está indo mesmo?  
- Apenas passeando pelo jardim – respondeu a garota com indiferença  
- Eu... eh.. posso acompanhar você? – perguntou Lupin, tentando parecer ainda mais natural  
- Depende... – começou a garota devagar – Você não vai me morder não é mesmo? – completou ela com uma nota de fúria reprimida na voz... o fato de Lupin ser um lobisomem era, e sempre fora, o maior motivo das brigas

O professor soltou um som entre um riso e uma negação... o que funcionou razoavelmente bem. Enquanto caminhavam ele vasculhava em sua mente um assunto relativamente neutro para começar a conversar.. mas a única coisa que vinha a sua cabeça era Voldemort, um assunto nenhum pouco "neutro". Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando Tonks parou abruptamente e falou com frieza:

- Sabe, faz muito tempo que você não me chama de "Tonks" – Embora ela estivesse visivelmente nervosa alguma coisa dentro de Lupin dizia que esse comentário era um bom sinal. Algo como um convite, uma oportunidade de começar a conversar, e diretamente ao assunto que ele tanto queria dizer, a razão de tentar ficar sozinho com a garota durante todo dia. Por instante ele hesitou, e então resolver arriscar:

- Nih.. me desculpe por tudo.. mas é que eu...

Realmente Remo Lupin não entendia muita coisa sobre as mulheres...

- Nih? Nih? – A garota olhou para ele, assustadoramente, parecia que o monstro dentro de Tonks rugia para Lupin, soltando as palavras com o todo o renacor em seu coração - Como você ousa Remo? Como? Tudo bem você terminar comigo, falar que não podemos nos ver.. agora menosprezar o nosso passado, a nossa história, como.. como se isso não fosse importante para você.. eu não posso admitir, eu não vou admitir!

Lupin estava encolhido. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que pensar. Se perguntou umas duas ou tres vezes se a garota seria capaz de enfeitiça-lo quando... de repente, ela caiu no choro, um choro honesto, sincero, irracional.. ela simplesmente chorava, e chorava... instintivamente Lupin a abraçou com força

O professor tentava acalmar a garota, dizer que ela estava errada que não era nada disso.. que ele a amava, mas ele não conseguia... ela estava quase em estado de choque, emocionada demais para entender as tentativas e dele...e não parava de repetir frases desconexas como:

- ... não Remo, eu não posso acreditar, brincar assim comigo...  
- Tonks... (Remo achou melhor deixar o apelido para outra hora) espera, não é nada disso...  
- ... por favor diga que é mentira, diga que não foi só uma diversão a mais pra você...

Foi quando o professor resolveu tomar uma atitude drástica. Agora era a hora, teria de ser agora. Balançou a garota com um pouco mais de força, olhou profundamente nos olhos dela e falou:

- Ninfandora Tonks, você quer casar comigo?

Por um instante ela hesitou. Seus olhos lacrimosos pararam de chorar e ela fez uma expressão diferente... meio que como se seu cérebro estivesse calmamente processando a informação... De repente seus cabelos castanhos, antes opacos e sem vida, começaram gradualmente a mudar de tom... da raiz até as pontas eles brilhavam, num vermelho-fogo, vivo e tão intenso quanto o amor que eles nutriam um pelo outro... antes que Lupin registrasse o fato ou qualquer outra coisa, ela se jogou com força nos braços dele, com um impacto tão grande que foi capaz de derrubar os dois

- Sim, sim, sim, sim... – exclamava a garota com felicidade, beijando cada centímetro do rosto dele – eu aceito, é claro que eu aceito Remo.. ah meu lobinho querido... – disse ela o abraçando com força... Lupin sorria, tinha esquecido de como era gostoso ouvi-la o chamando de "lobinho"

- Mas vem cá, eu não era nova demais para você? – perguntou ela sorrindo, deitando ao lado dele após muitos beijos apaixonados

- Sim, e ainda é – disse o professor sorrindo de volta – assim como eu ainda sou velho e perigoso de mais para você... mas isso não muda o fato que eu te amo... e que cada vez que olho pra você tenho a certeza que você é a mulher da minha vida. Pela segunda vez no dia ele viu o sorriso mais sincero que uma pessoa podia dar

Estavam prestes a se beijar novamente quando aconteceu... um estalinho seco, baixo mas audível o suficiente para colocar o professor em alerta. "Comensais? Aqui, agora?" era a única coisa que sua cabeça conseguia pensar quando... quase que como mágica... Gina e Harry se revelavam por baixo de uma capa de invisibilidade.. com sorrisos culpados no rostos... o leve tapa seguido de um "Falei pra você tomar cuidado Harry" confirmava que eram eles que tinham feito o barulho

- Gina.. Harry? Mas que diab... – seus olhos iam de Harry e Gina, passando por Tonks, que parecia ter entendido bem mais rápido que ele

- Err.. hum.. eu.. quero dizer... nós.. err... – começou Harry, no que até o professor acredita ter sido uma tentativa de resposta

- A verdade professor - começou Gina - é que eu queria ficar sozinha com Harry... e a Tonks nos ajudou. Quando ela saiu da Toca ela estava na verdade abrindo a passagem pra gente, sabe como é, para podermos sair sem atropelar ninguém com a capa de invisibilidade... – disse a garota sorrindo

- Sozinha? – perguntou o professor, inconscientemente sugerindo alguma coisa

- Hein – retalhou a menina levemente vermelha – não é nada disso que você está pensando! Quer dizer, fica realmente difícil namorar em paz quando se tem seis irmão mais velhos cuidando de você!

- É verdade.. – conclui Lupin com simplicidade, não estava bravo com os garotos.. tudo que conseguia era lembrar das palavras de McGonagall... "Dumbledore teria se sentindo o mais feliz dos homens se em pensar que havia um pouco mais de amor no mundo"

- Nos espionar não fazia parte do plano Gina... – disse Tonks sorrindo, definitivamente não estava brava com a situação também, na verdade parecia estar se divertindo com tudo isso.

- Bem... – disse Gina ficando um pouco mais vermelha – é que eu o Harry estávamos voltando e vimos você e o Lupin.. e sabe a gente não tinha visto ele vir falar com você e...

- Entendi – concluiu Tonks animadamente... nada tiraria seu humor esta tarde... estava mais feliz do que a muito tempo se sentia. Remo Lupin.. como foi que fui me apaixonar por ele? A garota se pegou imaginando...

Felicidade.. filosofou Lupin... era exatamente isso que ele sentia agora... ele ali, a lado da mulher que ele ama, sem se preocupar sobre sua condição financeira, sua idade, seu "problema peludo" nada... tinha vontade de dizer ao mundo inteiro que ia casar com a mulher da sua vida... foi nesse instante que uma pergunta ecoou no fundo da sua mente...

- Garotos... a quanto tempo vocês estavam ouvindo mesmo?

Gina estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando Harry se adiantou. Parecia decidido, meio que como estivesse esperando essa pergunta a algum tempo. Com uma expressão de triunfo no rosto ele fez uma breve pausa dramática antes de anunciar teatralmente:

- Chegamos bem na hora do pedido... "lobinho"!

-FIM-


End file.
